Driver's license
by Takaluca
Summary: a 16 year old jock, an 18 year old rockstar, and a lesson about how to drive. Surely this can't go wrong.


It was a chilly Sunday morning in the beginning of August. The birds were chirping, the grass was slowly growing, the majestic star was shining in the sky to contrast with the cold wind. And before most people on the Loud family were awake, two teens were already heading out of the house, towards the family's personal vehicle.

Luna and Lynn were both in their usual attire. The time gap of 2 years and a few months made little to no change in their style, behavior, personality, clothing, or desires. It changed their bodies, _that _changed. But regardless, today was a great day for the latter, as she would have her older sister teaching her how to drive. In the order of things, Lynn was actually supposed to wait some more and Luan would be teaching her, but one cannot wait that long.

"Alright, dudette, ya ready for this?" Luna asked, with a small smile towards her younger sister, spinning the van key on her finger.

"Hell yeah!" Lynn exclaimed. She was excited to finally not depend on anyone to go anywhere that she couldn't reach by foot or biking...which honestly wasn't a bunch of places. But on the bright side, her siblings would still have someone to drive them anywhere once Luna and Luan went for college and that means she'd be their driver until Lincoln had enough age to...wait, why was she learning how to drive again? Probably just the idea of knowing it was very cool. Regardless, she was very excited. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Sure is sis!" Luna exclaimed as well. "I still remember the day Lori took me and taught me how to steer a wheel. We had so much fun that day. Ah, it's like that was yesterday."

"And when was it exactly?" Lynn asked.

"Yesterday." Luna joked, earning a loud groan from Lynn. "Sorry dudette, being Luan's roommate for 17 years is kinda messing with my brain."

"Fair enough." Lynn said. She jumped inside the vehicle, and waited for Luna to enter the passenger's seat. They both tightened their seatbelts, Lynn held the steering wheel as strong as she could, she had a huge grin reflecting in the mirror above her, she raised her leg, closed her eyes, held her tongue outside, screamed 'Let's go' and stepped with all of her strength on the pedal.

And nothing happened.

"What?" Lynn asked after a few seconds of nothing happening. She removed her foot and tried again.

"Huh, Lynn…"

"Why...this...stupid...hunk...of junk...not...MOVING!" She said, basically jumping on her seat to try to make the van move.

"Lynn." The jock heard, followed by the sound like a bunch of coins shaking in a person's pocket. She turned around and saw Luna shaking a keychain with a small pair of keys.

"Oh….right, hehe," Lynn said, before she giggled a bit in embarrassment and snapping the kids out of Luna's hand. She then placed it into the keyhole, and turned it. The engine gave a noise like it was trying to start, but it couldn't. "Ah, God Dammit! Turn on, dammit!"

Lynn tried to turn a couple more times, but to no avail. Luna could see the girl's stress tensing her muscles, and the strength she was using to start the car would most likely break the key if she kept trying, considering the jock's potencial strength. Luna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sis, chill down. Ya won't get the car to start if you don't treat it with respect." She explained, reaching her hand to the key and over Lynn's hand.

"This old piece-a-trash is the problem!" She exclaimed. "Should call Lana to fix this thing."

"Shhh, let me show ya how it's done." Luna placed a hand on the wheel, and gently rubbed it, while holding the key with the other. "Come on, gal, I know ya got it in ya. You can take this, brah. I know it. Just try your best."

Lynn was facing Luna like she was some sort of _luna_tic (If only Luan was there). "This has to be the most stupid thing I've ever se-"

Luna interrupted her by turning the key and, to the jock's surprise, Vanzilla started immediately, leaving the girl with a surprised expression. Luna went back to her seat with a small grin of satisfaction, with that look of 'see? I told ya'.

"See, I told ya." Luna said. "Good ol Vanzilla always has your back if you threat it with respect."

"Hmpf, fine." Lynn said, still not believing Luna. She tried once again to begin moving driving, but once again, the thing didn't move an inch. "Okay, what now?!"

"Dudette, hand brake." Luna said.

Lynn didn't said a word. She just reached it with her hand to the small lever and released the damn thing, hoping she would _finally_ start driving. But once again, nothing happened. She began breathing heavily, her chest growing and contraction like a balloon. "What...is...wrong..._now?!"_

"Sis, chill down. Come on, ya got this." Luna said, bending to her side. "You just have to set the car to gear one. Press the middle pedal, that's the clutch pedal, and then change the gear with the gear shift. After that, all you have to is slowly accelerate it. That should get us moving."

"Huh, yeah…I think I got this." Lynn said, looking down. She pressed the middle pedal, and shifted the vehicle towards the number one. Next, she breathed in and out, calmed down. She'd finally get driving. She raised her left leg, and went all in. Luna's eyes went wide as she tried to stop her, but it was too late. Lynn reached towards the pedal, and…

Nothing happened.

"What?!" Lynn exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong now?! Why won't this hunka junk start moving?!" She exclaimed, jumping on her seat, like that would solve the problem. She was still breathing heavily, with her foot still on the pedal.

Luna looked at her with an expression of confusion. Even she wasn't sure why the van wasn't working. Apparently everything was just fine. Unless...Luna was not sure if that was the problem. That is, until she bend towards Lynn side of the van. "Sis...don't be mad, but…" Luna bit her lip like she didn't want to continue

"What?!"

"Y-you're pressing the brake."

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" She shouted from the vehicle, releasing her hands from the wheel. "WHY DOES A CAR HAS SO MANY STUFF TO MAKE IT STAND STILL?!"

"LOUD!" She heard from outside. "Just cause I got one foot on the grave doesn't mean you can just scream at 10 in the morning!" An old man's voice sounded. Lynn sweared that the last thing she needed was Grouse annoying her right had some choice words for her neighbour tormenting her already stupidly low patience, and if Luna didn't covered her mouth with her hand, she'd probably have gone deaf. Though, with the noise she's used to listen, that might be wrong.

"Look sis, calm down." Luna said, still covering her mouth. "It's okay to not get things right the first time. Look, ya see you have 3 pedals down there?" She pointed towards Lynn's feet.

"Yeah…"

"The left one is the brake, the middle one is the clutch, and the right one is the accelerator. All you gotta do, is press the right pedal, and we should be moving."

Lynn focused and looked forward. She held the steering wheel tight, and with her eyes almost closed, she slowly forced the pedal down with her right foot. Just like it was magic, The van began to head out of its initial position. "I'm doing it...I'm actually moving!" Lynn celebrated.

"Yes you are!" Luna exclaimed with excitement. "Now remember, sis. We're in a small and familiar neighborhood. Don't go above gear 2, specially as you're still learning, we can't speed around here. Unless you wanna hit something."

Lynn felt sad to comply, she didn't like to do things slowly, but she knew the last thing she needed was to get a ticket before she even had a license. She was a few weeks to reach 16, in comparison to Luna who was already 18. Regardless, she got out of the road, and turned left. She continued steering, with Luna's hand near it just in case of an emergency."

"Okay, so far so good." Luna said. "Ya got a good handle of your wheel sis. I'll give yeah that."

"Thanks." Lynn said, the small boost of confidence making her grin.

"You can try gear 2, sis. I think ya can handle a bit more speed. We can't go race speed, but we don't need to be super slow here either."

Lynn liked that sentence. While still in moviment, she pressed the middle pedal and switched to gear two, and pressed the accelerator a bit more. Their speed wasn't over 20 miles per hour, but it was still faster than an average human. Lynn probably could outrun it if she tried hard enough though.

"Okay...that's good...keep it steady, sis." Luna said, as Lynn made her way through...actually quite empty streets. Sure, Royal Woods wasn't know for being a super giant city like New York or San Francisco, but the roads looked like it was part of cinema studio or a ghost town. She drove for five minutes, casually turning left and right, based on the directions Luna was giving her.

"Hey Luna...why are there no cars today?" Lynn asked.

"It's Sunday in August, dudette." Luna said. "Those who aren't travelling, on the park, or in the church are still sleeping. We basically have the whole streets for us."

Lynn began forming a smirk as she heard those words. She began accelerating a bit, as she changed for gear 3. That made Luna face her with a kinda confused and surprised expression

"Yo sis, what ya doing? You're going a bit too fast."

Lynn didn't listen or didn't bothered to listen. "_Traffic laws, prepare to be ignored…" _She thought to herself, as she accelerated more and changed straight to gear five. She was on high speed on a region you probably shouldn't be going above 30 mph. A slope began to form up ahead. A _very_ inclined and high slope.

"Lynn, God dammit, slow down!" Luna shouted, holding herself on her seat, but Lynn just headed straight to the slope. She began going up, going up, but suddenly, the car stopped moving.

"What the-" Lynn said, going all in with the accelerator, but the car was just stuck in the middle of the slope, as they were almost like 60 degrees in relation to the ground. With Luna relaxed as they stopped and didn't hit anything, she crossed her arms and starred at Lynn with an angry face, who could only reply with a nervous, embarrassed and regretful expression.

"Gear five is only speed, Lynn." Luna explained. "It doesn't go up slopes, it doesn't have the force. And even if it had, I told you not to speed! You could've hit something!"

"But I'm Lynn Loud! I _am _speed" She protested.

"And soon you'll get someone run over or both of us killed." Luna said, bending towards her and placing a hand on the steering wheel, and the other on Lynn's seat, in the free spot between her legs, before sighing. "Okay, let's go easy. Just released the accelerator, slowly, and I'll get us back down."

Lynn just nodded, and slowly removing her foot from the pedal, the van began moving backwards. Luna stirred the vehicle in order to not hit anything, and to already get out of the slope facing the opposite direction. Soon enough, Luna went back to her original position, and she made sure to set the vehicle back to gear 1.

"You can't just go there driving recklessly!" Luna said, as Lynn restarted driving back the path they came. "Driving it's something you'll have to practice a lot, and always pay attention to it. You can't expect to have a free road 24/7. Anything can show up by surprise."

"I am trying, okay?!" Lynn defended herself, facing Luna. "I just got a little excited, but I am paying a lot of attention and-"

"WATCH OUT!" Lynn was interrupted when she felt her wheel getting grab and turned to the right, causing a sound tires sliding through the street that could hurt anyone's ear. Lynn was caught by surprised, and quickly switched from the accelerator to the break. Soon the vehicle stopped.

"Luna, what the hell?!" Lynn exclaimed. "You almost made us hit something, are ya crazy?"

"If I'm crazy, at least I ain't blind!" She shouted. "Look through the window, you almost ran over that kid!" Luna exclaimed.

Lynn faced the window on her door and she saw a kid, couldn't be more than six year old, with a lollipop in hand, just standing there, mere inches away from the van. Lynn covered her mouth with one hand with a thought of 'oh shit' on her mind. She signing sorry to the boy with the other, before quickly driving away from the place...slowly.

"You see what I mean? Don't take your eyes off the road, Lynn. This is serious." Luna said, impatiently.

Lynn didn't even replied due to how nervous she was at the idea of almost causing an accident, as Luna kept looking at her to make sure nothing bad would happen. Lynn's eyes were glued to her path, and she was going maybe slower than a couple walking. Lynn then stopped in front of...nothing, apparently. "Uh...sis...why did you stopped?"

"Don't you see the pigeons on the road?" Lynn pointed in front of her.

Luna faced forward and noticed the flying animals just wondering in front of them. "Ya gotta be kidding me, right dudette?" Luna complained. "You gotta be careful, but those are fricking birds. They'll fly out of the way. Just get the second gear and let's get moving."

"Fine, alright." Lynn just obeyed what Luna said and went straight forward. A few seconds later hey feel like they went right over a bump of some kind. Lynn stopped the van, and faced forward for a few seconds, before facing back and seeing a few feathers floating. Then both Lynn and Luna faced each other, the former with an angry glare.

"ThEy'Ll FlY oUt Of ThE wAy!" Lynn said, imitating Luna's voice.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault!" She defended.

"You made me go forward!"

"That dumb bird should've moved outta the way! I dunno, must've been a suicidal pigeon. Or a retarded one."

"Shut up, let me show ya how to drive."

"And almost run over another kid?"

"That kid appeared out of nowhere. He should've been on the fricking sidewalk."

"Oh, now it's okay to run children who don't know better?"

"Just let me focus on the fricking road." Lynn said, facing forward.

The two of them just stood in silence for a few seconds, until they stopped in a red light, ready to head forward. Another car stopped besides them, seemed like there's a sole man inside that big SUV. His window was open and his arm was hanging out. The light switched green, but before they could head forward, the other car tuned left, blocking their path for a few seconds. Now, for ordinary people, they'd probably honk and follow with their lives like nothing happened. But…

"Did...did he just cut us off?" Lynn asked, with the car standing still. She faced Luna, and Luna faced her, and both of them had an angry expression that turned into a glare. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

"Oh, go after him, sis!" She exclaimed.

Lynn didn't have to be told twice. Pressed the accelerator all the way down, and turned left, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Not a few seconds later, they reached the SUV, and went right past it by the right side of the road, as the two girls screamed at him. Or were just screaming at random. One couldn't be sure.

"WOHOO!" Luna shouted. "That's how the Louds drive!"

"Oh yeah, sis!" Lynn agreed. "Give me five!"

Not one second after their hands made contact, they heard a siren going off behind them. They looked back, and saw a blue and red lights flashing on the top of that SUV that they've passed earlier. They hadn't noticed before that car was from a police officer.

"Oh shit!" Both of them exclaimed, as Lynn was still driving. "I'll pull over, and I'll explain you're with me, and-"

"Ya can't, dudette!" She exclaimed. "I don't have a license!"

"You WHAT?!" She shouted.

"I lost mine few months ago!"

"Oh my God, how?!"

_Flashback_

It was a dark and spooky night, as Luna was driving through the empty streets of a cold Friday. Her face showed that she was probably tired, giving her closing eyes and her mouth slightly opened in a dumb small smile. That was an exhausting show she left a few minutes prior.

She was having trouble to keep her eyes in the road due to it being hard to just keep them open (and probably getting one or two drinks . She closed them for just a second, let them rest. Maybe then she could focus better in the remaining part of her path.

Well, that was a mistake. When she opened her eyes again, she spotted a black figure on the road, followed by a loud 'Meow'. Luna turned the wheel all the way to the left, which fortunately made her not hit the cat. Now, the light pole wasn't that lucky.

Luna faced her front, the metal pole bent towards her, and there's some sort of black smoke she could she coming out from the van, with the help of the blinking light of the pole. Suddenly, a head with blond hair, with the exception of a blue stripe, emerged from its spot, below the window.

"What was that?!" Sam asked.

Luna just placed a hand on top of it and gently forced it down. "Just go back to what you're doing luv. Just go back to your job."

_End of flashback_

"I had an accident!" Luna said instead of telling the whole story.

"Well, What now?!" She exclaimed. "We're both doomed!"

"Just cause I don't have a license doesn't mean I can't drive!" Luna said, grabbing the wheel.

"That's exactly what it means!" Lyn protested.

"Shut up!" Luna said. "Look, when I say go, press the brake pedal as hard as you can. Aight?" She explained, and Lynn nodded. They went in a straight line for a few seconds, and Luna then shouted the word.

Lynn pressed the brake and closed her eyes. She was forced to the side of the van, as it made a 270 degree turn, before Luna told her to let go. The other car went straight forward, and before it could enter, Luna made a series of turns in between roads to make sure the car wouldn't find them. Meanwhile, Lynn just accelerated or braked when she ordered. Luna went in a pattern of right and left turns, that way the officer would have a harder time to track them.

"Yo sis, grab the wheel." Luna said, as Lynn held the wheel and Luna went back to her position. "Gear 3, when you reach a curve, switch to 2, turn, and go back."

Lynn nodded, and did as told. While it was a bit hard at first, she soon got the handle of it, quickly dashing through the empty roads. Soon, Luna said she could just go on a straight line, to make her job easier.

Soon, the van began to face another problem: They began hearing that the motor was failing. And they both noticed that they were running outta gas. Luckily enough, there's a small gas station up ahead. They managed to make it through all the way just besides the gas bomb, before they stopped. After that, Luna went back to her spot, letting go of the steering wheel. And after that, they both stared at each other for a few seconds. Lynn was the first to break up the silence.

"That….was…. AWESOME!" Lynn exclaimed.

"I know! We actually escaped the police!" Luna exclaimed as well.

"That guy started it. If he knew how to drive, he wouldn't have made us show him who's boss!"

"Here sis, gimme five!" Luna said, as they both clapped their hands. "Few more days of trainin, ya can run away from the cops on your own."

"Hey, you did most of the job. I just pressed a couple pedals and switched gears. I wouldn't know what to do without you guiding and all."

"That's the hardest part, dudette. To manage those while driving. Thinking when to go left and right is easy peasy when compared to it."

"Heh, thanks." Lynn said, a bit embarrassed. "For teaching me and all."

"Just try to not hit any other kids in the road, and you're good to go." She said, with a teasing smile as she opened the door to the vehicle. "Now come on, let's give our lil gal some juice. Maybe we can even grab some brunch before heading home. Think Pop might've invented of doing cabbage casserole again."

Just the thought of that meal made both of the girls shiver a bit in disgust. After that, they went to the gas pump, in order to refill the van. After a few seconds of filling, Luna felt her phone vibrate.

"Just one sec, sis." She said, leaving Lynn the job of filling the van, and answering the call. "Hello?"

"Luna, is that you?" A voice said, resembling your father.

"Oh, hey Pop Star!" Luna said. "How's it going?"

"Not very well." He answered, in a serious tone. "Listen, did you took Vanzilla out this morning?"

Luna got a bit confused and nervous. "Well, yeah. I told you, I was taking Lynn to teach her how to drive."

"I imagined. Now could you answer me why the police is in our door?"

Luna's eyes went wide, and she began to sweat and shake a bit. "Uh….."

"You two better come home right now, and we'll have a long talk." She heard, before the call ended.

"Yo sis, what's wrong?" Lynn asked.

"Forget eating somewhere other than home sis...and driving again...and having freedom till we leave for college." Luna said.


End file.
